


ведьмаку заплати биткоином

by zlobonessa



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, also jaskier is pansexual just because i can, geralt being tired, i guess, jaskier being annoing, monster being killed, so it's a bit bloody here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlobonessa/pseuds/zlobonessa
Summary: Обычный пятничный вечер: Геральт кромсает кикимору, Лютик ведёт трансляцию.
Kudos: 2





	ведьмаку заплати биткоином

**Author's Note:**

> репост с моего фикбука https://ficbook.net/readfic/8930779
> 
> основано в основном на этом твите https://twitter.com/lesh_ik/status/1212814550376079361?s=20  
> и-и-и на этом https://twitter.com/zlobnayakarga/status/1214241682071412743?s=20  
> и ещё на https://twitter.com/zlobnayakarga/status/1213213598727778311?s=20  
> и вдогонку вот эта экстремально важная информация https://twitter.com/zlobnayakarga/status/1214345618690334721?s=19  
> и ещё вероятно на паре тех которых я не смогла найти
> 
> задумано как пре-поликула лютик-геральт-йен 
> 
> кикимора умирает от меча а фикрайтеры умирают без фидбэка

— Ге-е-е-еральт. Геральт. Геральт!

— _ЧТО?_

— Можешь, пожалуйста, подойти к кикиморе во-о-он с той стороны?

— _ЛЮТИК, БЛЯТЬ…_

— Зрителям тебя не видно! Если нас опять кинут с оплатой, то этот месяц мы будем жить только на их донаты! А их не будет, если всё, что они видят — это твои ноги, и _ничего_ выше!

Со стороны ведьмака раздался раздраженный звук. Чат немедленно заполнился комментариями: «hmmm». Лютик ухмыльнулся.

Через секунду, правда, он уже не ухмылялся, а отпрыгивал в сторону, уворачиваясь от летящих в его направлении кишок кикиморы.

— _ГЕРАЛЬТ!_ Кхэм. О! Геральт, ты молодец, но ты типа чуть не забрызгал, э-э-э, останками несчастного животного мою укулеле! **Если бы** , — Лютик повернулся, уставился прямо в камеру зафиксированного на селфи-палке айфона — нового, совсем недавно взятого в кредит, — если бы моя укулеле не была в этом великолепном, грязенепроницаемом, _монстронепроницаемом_ чехле для укулеле от компании… — всю следующую минуту заняло перечисление необыкновенных функций чехла под взглядом ведьмака — уже не столько тяжелым, сколько смирившимся.

— …Ссылка в описании. Итак, что у нас тут? — Лютик, наконец закончив, подошёл к Геральту, не забывая увлечённо снимать то, что осталось от кикиморы. Подойдя к ней, он предусмотрительно потыкал её носком ноги, аккуратно, чтобы не запачкать чудовищно непрактичные белые кроссовки — по каким-то причинам на каждый стрим охоты Лютик приходил в брендовом, ужасно дорогом шмоте. (Когда-то в комплекте с одеждой шли цветные контактные линзы, но после нескольких охот, одна из которых прошла в поиске выпавшей линзы в мусорном баке, где происходила засада, и ещё одной, в которой светящиеся в темноте линзы и тяга к пранкам чуть не привела к смерти, этот период быстро кончился) — Боже, ну и здоровенная тварина. И запах, — он поморщился, — впечатляющий.

— Можешь не ходить со мной на охоту, если тебя смущает запах, — выдвинул предложение Геральт, слегка пожав плечами.

Суровая реальность двадцать первого века была такова, что урбанизация не пощадила никого: монстры теперь чаще всего обитали в канализациях, реже — в подвалах, нередко шарились на свалках, иногда — на разнообразных заброшках. С одной стороны, для ведьмаков это было даже удобно: брезгливостью они не отличались, а вместо постоянных разъездов по деревням и лесам в поисках кого-то, готового заплатить за уничтожение какой-нибудь твари, сейчас можно было найти заказчика через интернет, доехать до места назначения на машине (порой, правда, приходилось прибегать к услугам общественного транспорта: не самая хорошая идея — другие пассажиры на здорового мужика с забитыми рукавами, выбритыми висками, одетого в синтетическую кожаную куртку со следами чьих-то когтей и, что немаловажно, вооружённого как холодным, так и огнестрельным оружием, реагировали бурно), убить монстра и отправиться назад, заехав по пути, скажем, в МакАвто.

С другой стороны, были и минусы: начиная с ворчания «раньшебылолучше» от ведьмаков старой, бумерской (словами Лютика) закалки, и заканчивая тем, что, несмотря на далеко не самые поэтичные условия, от Геральта Лютик всё равно не отклеивался.

В подтверждение этого последний, успешно проигнорировав поступившее предложение, ещё пару раз тыкнул труп монстра, обошёл его по кругу, не забывая тщательно снимать полученные повреждения.

— Заказчицу устроит, как думаешь? — поинтересовался Лютик, наконец закончив.

Геральт неопределенно что-то промычал (реакция чата была классической).

Кикимору купила какая-то пожелавшая остаться анонимной чародейка на ингредиенты — довольно классическая ситуация. Ему встречались заказы от таксидермистов, ксенофилов, блогеров, художников, писателей (и прочих людей творчества), держателей всяких монстрозоопарков и многих, многих других. Ведьмака в общем-то не особо это волновало — до тех пор, пока они платили деньги.

Правда, платили не все. Людей, желающих надавить на понятия о героизме, благотворительности, или даже припомнить пару примеров из поп-культуры находилось немало, что было весьма неудобно: работа ведьмака была всё-таки не самой высокооплачиваемой, снаряжение и обслуживание машины были недешёвыми, да и налоги в качестве ИП тоже надо было платить регулярно. Конкретно этот месяц, к тому же, выдался менее прибыльным и более затратным, а скоро надо было оплачивать съём квартиры (Лютик постоянно намекал на то, чтобы съехаться и разделить оплату на двоих, но Геральт неизменно уверял, что всё в порядке и он справляется).

В ответ на эти мысли раздался звук прихода доната. На оповещении стояла «ведьмаку заплати биткоином», дико приставучий рекламный рэпчик, который на протяжении очень, _очень_ долгого периода времени всплывал буквально везде, где только можно, заставив многих людей пожалеть о деньгах, которые они тратят на интернет. Впрочем, цели — сделать ведьмака популярным, — он точно достиг, и что более ужасно, дал Лютику определённые _идеи_ о своём творчестве.

— Выруби звук, — порекомендовал Геральт как будто бы невозмутимо. — На твой рэп нечисть тянется.

Лютик закатил глаза, со вздохом и скептической ухмылкой посмотрел на Геральта.

(Где-то через пару секунд в чате появился комментарий «лютик: и на этом человеке я женат».)

— …Ладно, без разницы, — ведьмак повернулся и начал запихивать труп кикиморы в тканевый мешок из водонепроницаемой ткани (от полиэтиленовых пакетов он отказался: на его взгляд мусора в этом мире было и так предостаточно).

Блогер, всё-таки вырубив звук, зачитал текст доната:

— «Привет, просто хочу сказать, что вы оба такие милые! Я так вас люблю, ребята!» Несколько смайликов. О-о-о, спасибо, мы тоже вас любим! — Лютик улыбнулся и сложил из рук сердечко. — И Геральт тоже, даже если он это нечасто показывает, — он посмотрел в сторону того.

— Большинство из вас… достаточно неплохие, — признал ведьмак — не отрываясь от дела.

(Стоит заметить, что это и в самом деле так было: Лютик исключительно старательно распугивал неприятную аудиторию сначала своим видом — пирсинг, _много пирсинга_ , крашеные волосы и ногти, фигурно выбритые виски, нередко подводка для глаз, подвороты и ужасный вкус в одежде — а потом и жёсткой модерацией. В итоге единственной раздражающей ведьмака деталью остался лишь постоянно задаваемый вопрос, какой краской для волос он пользуется, но это блогер решил своим способом — теперь на каждом стриме в угол экрана была скромно воткнута надпись «бренд краски волос отказался платить за рекламу, а благотворительностью для корпораций мы не занимаемся, так что цвет волос у геральта натуральный».)

Блогер скорчил в камеру довольную злодейскую гримасу.

— Пошли, — наконец сказал ведьмак, вешая себе мешок с кикиморой на плечо, как спортивную сумку.

Дорога через канализационную систему была не особо примечательной на виды: покрытые бог знает чем стены, оставленные непонятно кем граффити кое-где, плавающий в реке из нечистот мусор, останки каких-то других монстров и их дичи в тёмных углах, доносящиеся откуда-то подозрительные шорохи и периодически появляющиеся странные тени. В общем, ничего нового.

Лютик трепался с чатом. Геральт шёл рядом ожидаемо молча, с переменным успехом делая вид, что не слушает.

— «Новый цвет волос лютика,,,, плачу это прекрасно» — о-о-о, спасибо, спасибо, — поиграв бровями (к слову, нарисованными в лучших традициях аниме — широкими и с фигурными изгибами), произнес он нарочито кокетливо, попутно поправляя прическу: позавчера он снова перекрасился, на это раз — в нежно-розовый. Лютик любил эксперименты с внешностью: под это у него даже была целая рубрика на его собственном канале, в которой иногда, кстати, появлялся и Геральт, если его удавалось уговорить.

— «Давайте скажем спасибо Лютику за обеспечение нас действительно качественным контентом — очаровательным задом Геральта» — О, всегда пожалуйста, — Лютик подмигнул. Многие эпизоды из общения с ведьмаком он пересказывал в своём тиктоке (нередко с участием самого ведьмака), так что цитировали их достаточно часто. — Задница Геральта уже главная героиня этого канала, между прочим. Чистые факты, Геральт, не смотри на меня так.

— «А как вы с Геральтом познакомились?» — ну, я уже рассказывал. Если кратко, то мы встретились в баре, где я выступал…

— …Потом ты полез ко мне, потому что тебе захотелось фото с «настоящим ведьмаком» в инстаграм…

— Предпочёл бы, чтобы я этого не сделал и мы бы никогда не стали друзьями? — Лютик насмешливо изогнул бровь.

— Этого я не говорил.

— Хе-хе. Кхм, короче, потом у нас произошло небольшое недопонимание с активистами за права эльфов. Но-о в итоге Геральт, — он посмотрел на ведьмака с какой-то гордостью во взгляде, — с ними разговорился и мы всё уладили. Клёвые чуваки оказались, кстати. Я где-то даже скидывал ссылку на их канал, можете сами чекнуть.

— «Видел новый пост Йен в инсте???» — я видел. Боже, когда-нибудь я напишу про неё дисс-трек. Это просто невозможно… — Лютик возмущённо выдохнул. — Выпустить в качестве мерча омолаживающий крем от ведьмака, да… да она сама-то… пф-ф…

Геральт угрюмо вздохнул.

Канал Лютика на ютубе существовал очень и очень давно — до их с Геральтом знакомства, ещё когда Юлиан Альфред Панкрац виконт де Леттенхоф, сын какого-то нефтяного магната, прилежно (на самом деле не очень) учился в консерватории. Этот канал видел многое: рэп-фаза, песни под укулеле, разговорные стримы в бесконечном количестве, на которых Лютик трепался обо всяком (больше всего — о Геральте), челленджи (во многие из них был не совсем добровольно затащен Геральт), уже упомянутые эксперименты со внешностью, и, конечно же, разборки. В то время, как на их с Геральтом канале царила, в целом, достаточно дружелюбная атмосфера, на канале Лютика то и дело полыхали огни войны — него был определённый талант в области ввязывания в конфликты разнообразного рода.

Пожалуй, самым странным из них был с Йеннифэр, известной в интернете как, во-вторых, едкая на язык блогерша из инстаграма и ютуба, делающая обзоры на самые разные вещи, начиная с фильмов и заканчивая «звёздными» сплетнями, и во-первых, как талантливая чародейка — в широких кругах, и чародейка, имеющая с Геральтом и Лютиком то ли тёрки, то ли нечто романтического характера, то ли ещё что, то ли всё вместе, в более узких. Никто не понимал, что произошло: просто после случайной встречи на охоте между ними в медиапространстве возникло непонятное напряжение: Йен не упускала случая как бы между делом пустить шпильку в адрес то Лютика, то Геральта, Лютик немедленно язвил ей в ответ, Геральт либо тоже парировал чем-то саркастическим, либо более сурово, чем обычно, молчал в стороне. К чему это всё вело, было совершенно непонятно.

— Ладно, отойдём от…всяких. кхм. Раз уж _кое-кто_ сказал о мерче, и, замечу, это не я… — Лютик поспешно переключился на более приподнятый тон и активно закопался в рюкзаке — который, к слову, тоже достался ему от очередного бренда для рекламы, — то… я как раз чуть не забыл…

— Забыл о чём, об ещё одной рекламе? — лицо ведьмака выразило сначала тень облегчения от ухода от темы Йеннифэр и затем насмешку — впрочем, достаточно дружелюбную.

— Вообще-то, — поучительным тоном, — это не просто реклама. Это наш мерч.

— _Наш что?_

— Мерч. Э-э-э, ты же знаешь, что такое мерч, Геральт?

— Знаю.

— Да, точно, я же тебе объяснял. И кстати, про эти футболки я тебе тоже рассказывал, разве не? И ты согласился.

Геральт покопался в памяти: примерно неделю-две назад в три часа ночи Лютик дозвонился до него и начал воодушевлённо рассказывать о какой-то гениальной идее, которую все точно оценят, и на которой к тому же можно будет поднять бабло, и он уже говорил, что это гениальная идея… Ведьмак тогда заявил что-то вроде «делай что хочешь, только отъебись» и бросил трубку — а тот, очевидно, сделал.

— Короче, покупайте наш мерч, — ссылка в описании — Лютик вытянул из рюкзака стопку футболок и торжествующе развернул их в камеру — каждую по отдельности. — А еще по промокоду…

Не особо вслушиваясь, Геральт смотрел на футболки. Затем на Лютика. Затем снова на футболки.

На них были волки. Был Геральт. Нарочито криво прифотошопленный. И надписи.

«В этой жизни ты либо Белый Волк, либо не Белый Волк.», «Лучше иметь врага, чем блогера.», — ведьмак посмотрел на закончившего расхваливать мерч и разбрасываться щедрыми предложениями Лютика — с выражением лица, демонстрирующим непонимание. — Это что?

Мемы. Про тебя. Сам делал, — пояснил блогер. Затем скорчил дьявольскую рожу и расстегнул свою тёмно-синюю джинсовую куртку с приколотыми значками — вокалоиды, флаг бисексуалов, персонажи из аниме и мультсериалов, какие-то ещё гиковские штучки — и продемонстрировал футболку. Белую, с волком с приклеенной головой Геральта, и надписью:  
«В молодости мы ищем монстров по акции.  
С годами мы ищем монстров по акции.»

Внизу был крупно написан рабочий номер телефона ведьмака. Ещё ниже — электронная почта — формально тоже Геральта, но поскольку тот не особенно разбирался в современных технологиях, проверял её Лютик.

Геральт уставился на футболку без какого-либо выражения лица:

— И в чём смысл этих… _мемов_?

Ничего удивительного в этом вопросе не было — за не такой уж и большой период суровый охотник на монстров оброс в интернете всевозможными ужасными мемами, и о смысле ни одного из них он сам не имел ни малейшего понятия. Лютик же коварно не стремился его просвещать, храня этот разговор для какого-нибудь _особенного_ дня. Или особенного видео — совместить, так сказать, приятное с полезным.

(Хотя справедливости ради, не факт, что объяснение имело бы успех — что такое вообще «мемы», ведьмак узнал только недавно и только от Лютика, а всем интернет-коммьюнити было установлено, что ментально Геральту девяносто.)

— Фандомные мемы, — ответ не нёс ведьмаку абсолютно никакой понятной информации.

— Хм. — Постояв ещё пару секунд, он вздохнул с выражением «чем бы не тешился» и, отвернувшись, продолжил движение. Стример хмыкнул.

(Геральт не знал, что где-то на съёмной квартире Лютика, в бездне из множества гигабайт разнообразных черновиков, зарисовок и недоделанных видео валялась идея сделать ещё и футболку с подписью «влюблённый волк уже не хищнек», покрасив верхнего волка в белый, а нижнему нарисовав яркие фиолетовые глаза, что, вероятно, могло бы дать ведьмаку некоторые догадки. Но, оценив риски, блогер в здравом опасении за свою жизнь всё-таки отложил эту идею.)

Остаток пути прошёл довольно мирно: Геральт молчал, Лютик обсуждал какие-то очередные события из музыкальной тусовки. За некоторые из его фраз, сказанных в этом разговоре, блогер, конечно, мог и получить по шее, но на этот случай всегда был Геральт, так что…

— Мы пришли, — наконец произнёс ведьмак. Над его головой виднелось открытое отверстие люка, через которое проникал свет фонаря. С места, где они стояли, этого не было видно, но вокруг было ограждение в виде дорожных конусов, которых Геральт достал чёрт знает где специально на всякий случай.

Геральт поднялся по лестнице первым — Лютик во время этого с очень серьёзным лицом навел камеру на его задницу.

Оказавшись на поверхности, ведьмак вдохнул полной грудью. Пахло выхлопными газами от проезжающих мимо автомобилей, едой из ларьков поблизости, сигаретами и мокрым асфальтом — мимо, похоже, только что проехала поливальная машина. Затем огляделся. Они были в небольшом переулке, на улице был уже поздний вечер, так что людей вокруг почти не было. Правда, парковаться здесь было негде, так что его машина — шевроле лохматого года — стояла чуть дальше, у какого-то супермаркета. Геральт проверил, не подтекает ли мешок, затем достал из набедренной сумки салфетки и постарался оттереть по возможности кикимору с одежды и лица.

Лютик с кряхтением вылез из люка.

— Наконец-то свежий воздух, — выдохнул он. На плечах у блогера обнаружился какой-то попадавший с потолка мелкий мусор, который тот отряхнул с брезгливым выражением лица.

Кинув на него быстрый взгляд и убедившись, что с тем всё в порядке, ведьмак вытащил телефон — кнопочную нокию, приводившую Йен в неизменное изумление, а Лютика в ужас — и проверил время.

— Завершайся и поехали быстрее. Скоро должно стемнеть.

— И что? — заинтересованно уточнил блогер. — Вылезет какие-нибудь прикольная нечисть?

— Лютик, если ты сейчас потащишь свою задницу снимать гидру вблизи ради «крутой превьюшки для следующего стрима», или как его там, я тебя спасать не буду, — ответил Геральт. — И…

— Ну вообще-то я тогда специально попросил тебя подстраховать…

— _И_ зоомагазин рядом с моей квартирой работает до одиннадцати вечера. У Плотвы закончился корм, — пояснил Геральт. Плотвой звали его собаку, здоровенного немецкого дога. На вид выглядела она устрашающе, но на деле была жутко преданной, умной и дружелюбной, питала симпатии к детям, Лютику, и (но никто об этом пока не знал) неким чародейкам. — А нам ещё к заказчице ехать.

— Окей тогда, — согласился Лютик. — Пошли кормить Плотву. Ну и к заказчице.

— Ты, что, опять ко мне собрался?

— А ты против?

— Нет.

Лютик ухмыльнулся, повернулся в камеру.

— Ну, вы всё слышали, — он подмигнул. — Всем пока, спасибо, что были с нами! Подписывайтесь, ставьте лайки, покупайте мерч, и самое главное…

— Лютик, нет.

— Лютик, _да._

— Боже…

— _Ведьмаку-у заплати…_

(чародейкой, сделавшей заказ, была Йеннифэр)


End file.
